Losing Command
by Zhe01
Summary: Things fall apart even for the perfect Tezuka. Sometimes even if a missing piece is found all hope of remedy goes to oblivion. Because people lose command whether they like it or not. Stop stealing my characters andor nicknames EchizenTezuka AtobeOshitari
1. Chapter 1: Losing

**Buchou, I'm leaving. Thank you everyone, goodbye.**

"Eiji-senpai, do you think Ochibi-chan is really coming back?"

"Hoi! Of course he will! Don't you think so?"

"Iie."

Eiji looked at Momo, who had a bitter smile on his face. "Why do you say so, Momo?"

"Because, Eiji-senpai, after the US Open… who would want to come back to this dump," Momo said, walking towards the courts.

Oishi put his hand on Tezuka's shoulder. "Tezuka. What are we going to do now?"

"First, we warm up with a few laps before we go onto stretching and fitness exercises. I expect-"

"Iie, Tezuka. That's not what I meant."

"I know. The next round is next week - I expect Hyoutei to be less kind this time around. Our main focus is to get the synchronization in the second doubles. We'll pick the team early for this one match. The line-up will be crucial. We will be ready."

"It's going to be a brutal round with Rikkai's Yukimura recovering. I also heard that Sanada has been training with special programs that Yukimura has made for him and Akaya. Although he's been through surgery, he seems to have progressed drastically since the last time. Tezuka… your opponents are stronger."

"Tezuka is stronger too, Inui. Don't you know?"

They turned to Fuji who was looking at Inui with open eyes.

"H-hai. That's not what I meant, I-"

"That will be enough, Inui. Thank you for your information. Now, everyone go ahead with the warm up and come back here to receive your personalized programs."

"Hai!"

As they began to run, Eiji caught up to Oishi. "Oishi… why is Tezuka being nice?"

"Hu'… Tezuka is always nice, Eiji."

"Iie! And you know it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Oishi replied and sped up.

"Oooiiishiiiiiiiii!" Eiji exclaimed, running faster to catch up with Oishi.

"Nanda iyo, Fuji?" Eiji said after warm up as they were approaching the captain once more for their instructions.

"Iie."

"You seem distant."

"Demo, isn't it Tezuka who seems to be the distant one among us?"

"Tezuka is always distant."

"True but never distracted."

Eiji blinked then turned to their buchou, who was looking somewhere beyond the courts.

"I think buchou misses Ochibi already."

"Buchou no baka."

Fuji ran faster.

"Ja, Eiji."

"Fuji...?"

Ryoma Echizen sat down at the window seat and immediately looked out. As the plane started moving, the pang in his heart returned full-fledge. "…Buchou."

The sun reflected on the plane's wing as it took off and out of Japan's air…


	2. Chapter 2: The Other Day

**I never thought I'd lose myself.**

"I miss Ochibi," Eiji said, sitting on the bench.

"Hey, cheer up," Oishi said, pulling on his jersey. "He's doing his best and so should we."

"Tezuka misses Ochibi too."

"He was our friend."

"Is, Oishi, is!"

"Sorry, you know what I meant."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be insensitive."

"He's getting the best he can get. There's nothing to worry about, Eiji-senpai," Momoshiru said before leaving the locker room to the courts.

"Momo-chan misses Ochibi too," Eiji added. "But Oishi, he's only 12. Shouldn't he spend more time with his senpais?"

Oishi smiled. "He's with his family – he should be fine."

"Don't you miss him too?"

"Of course I do, but I also know that he's doing something he loves, so I'm happy for him."

"Do you think… Will he forget us? He'll meet so many good players! He'll forget _us_."

Oishi smiled again. "He won't. Echizen is more thoughtful than he shows."

"Ponta! Do you think they have Ponta in America?"

Oishi's expression did not hide his amusement. "If they don't, I'm sure he'll find a worthy replacement."

"Aw. I thought maybe if he didn't find it he'd come back cause there's a lot of Ponta here in Japan."

Oishi picked up his racquet. "Come on, Eiji. Let's go warm up or Tezuka will be angry."

"But Oishi… Tezuka isn't here yet."

Oishi blinked and looked at where Tezuka's bag should have been… and wasn't. "You're right…"

"I saw him in school."

"Me too. He should be coming soon. Maybe he has a meeting somewhere or something. Let's warm up and be ready."

Eiji exhaled.

"Sorry I'm late everyone," Tezuka said, walking in as Eiji and Oishi made it to the door.

"Hey Tezuka, come on, hurry, hurry!" Eiji sang.

"Hn," Tezuka grunted, nodding.

A few minutes later, they were gathered around Tezuka.

"Right, warm up and get ready for drill-practice. I want Oishi and Eiji to warm up with Fuji and Echizen. The Golden Pair will have a special training with Inui for our next tie."

Tezuka noticed the hand that flew up.

"What, Eiji?"

"Ochibi is in America and won't be practicing with us today."

A few chuckled. A slight blush appeared on Tezuka's cheeks, too slight to be caught by anyone except Oishi and, of course, Fuji. _I never thought I'd lose myself._

"Of course. Fuji and myself."

The hand went back up.

"Eiji, if that is another smart comment, you'll be running laps instead for warm up."

The hand went back down just as quickly.


	3. Chapter 3: The Coincidence

**The things coincidence can discover.**

"I can't, I have a 10,000 on that week."

"You can't compromise it for something that happens once a year?"

"I'm sorry."

"You've been gone a while. Don't you want to-"

"Don't play mind games and guilt trips with me, you know I can't."

"Very well then. Enjoy your 10,000."

He closed the link and, somewhere else in the world, a Bluetooth earpiece smashed against the wall.

"It's the first time he forgets a meeting with me."

He looked up. "Who?"

"Tezuka. Eiji is on the way."

"He should really get over it. I mean, it's time he did. Really. Besides, all humans forget something at some point in their life."

"Fuji… what's wrong?"

"Nothing, what are you talking about?"

"You only go emotionless that way when you are bothered."

Fuji turned to the window. "That _brat_, Echizen."

"You've spoken to him?"

"Just now."

"What did he say?"

"He's not coming. He has a_ 10,000_."

"Ah… well that's a good excuse."

"He has a 10,000 almost every week," Fuji added. "When he doesn't, it's a _25,000_ or a **_75,000_**."

"He's taking it very seriously. We can't expect him to step down on our beck and call."

"He can't sacrifice a week for his _friends_? What kind of life is that?"

"He's only 14. This is all fresh and new to him."

"Tezuka was going to finally turn pro last year."

"What?"

Oishi looked at Fuji.

Fuji nodded.

"He didn't say anything about that."

"No, he didn't."

Fuji hit the "wake" button on his desktop and a site came on.

Oishi looked over his shoulder as Fuji pointed at the screen.

"How did you find this?"

"Complete coincidence."

"Are you sure it's him?"

"Positive. All events match."

"Oh wow. Should we be looking at this?"

"Why not? It's published."

"But… it's Tezuka's."

Oishi's eyes skimmed down the text. "Oh my God. Fuji… Please tell me you didn't read this."

"You didn't read this."

Oishi looked at Fuji. "You are definitely angry."

"You would be too when you finish reading this. You can read through some of it while I shower."


	4. Chapter 4: Over Brunch

**Sleuthing over brunch.**

_Maybe I'm a hopeless fool, but I hope he doesn't miss this one too._

Oishi sat, repeating that line over and over again in his mind while he waited for Tezuka to show. _Tezuka._ He stood.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"Good morning."

"How was your night?"

"Good."

Silence.

"You wanted to talk about something?"

"Ah! Ah, yes, yes." Oishi nodded. "That is… Do you want to order something to drink or eat first?"

"I'm good."

"Let's order something to drink."

Oishi waved for the waiter and they both ordered fresh juices.

"You seem very distant lately," Oishi started. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Won't you tell me, Tezuka? We've been friends for a long time. I know when something's bothering you, and I know when something's bothering you a lot."

"I'm fine, Oishi."

"I just want to let you know that you can trust me with anything. Even things you wouldn't tell your closest family."

Tezuka nodded.

"So, how is everything else with you?"

"Good. You?"

"Ah, ok. Mother's been nagging me to take the family's children to the park this weekend during the gathering; I think I'm going to give in this time."

Tezuka nodded once more.

"Maybe we can get together over sometime soon, the team. Do something together. We haven't done that in a while."

"That would work."

"Have you heard from Echizen lately?"

Tezuka's eyes looked back at Oishi's, blankly.

"I guess not, then. Fuji says he's doing well though. He's going for a $10,000 in Luxemburg next week."

"Oh, good for him."

Oishi almost frowned. "When was the last time you spoke to him?"

"In the airport."

"Two years ago?"

"And five months."

"Tezuka…"

"What?"

Oishi shook his head. "Nothing."

The waitress brought their juices.

"Thank you."

She nodded. "You're welcome."

Oishi turned back to Tezuka when she left. "Why haven't you?"

"Why haven't I what?"

"Spoken to him?"

"There was no need to."

"God, Tezuka, you know better than to give me that answer."

"Oishi, if he needed me, he would have called me. I'm sure he's well on his own."

_No **need**! _Oishi sipped some of his juice through the clear straw and swallowed, looking back up at Tezuka.

"I really think you should talk to him. It could get lonely on tour."

"Oishi, let's talk about something more interesting."

"Is there something more interesting, Tezuka?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Oishi paused.

Tezuka kept looking at him expectantly.

Oishi exhaled. "So what are you going to do about your tennis?" _'I don't know what to do about my tennis.'_

"Nothing."

"Aren't you planning to turn pro?" _'I'm turning 17 and I'm running out of time for the ITF Juniors circuit.'_

"I have other priorities." _'I really want to… but my family will not be happy.'_

"Like what?" _'I want to fly too.'_

"Studies." _'Nothing will make me quit though. Even if I never get to fly.'_

"Did you decide on the major you want?"

"Yes."

"Well?" _'I'd like to go into sports medicine.'_

"Sports medicine."

_It **is** him! It's Tezuka's!_


	5. Chapter 5: To Gift

**To gift kings.**

_"So, what did he say?"_

_Oishi turned to him, frowning. "Not much. He was pretty upset, Fuji…"_

_"I see."_

He kept tapping the wireless phone on his lap, in deep thought, as he leaned back on his chair, one leg propped on the desk and the other crossed over it.

He opened the line and dialed, putting his feet down and sitting up.

"What?

Fuji almost smirked. "My, my. Aren't _you_ turning into the American junkie?"

"It's 4AM. You better be dying."

"Bennigan's, 7PM next Saturday."

"I told you I'm not coming."

"You don't have to. I'm just doing my job by passing a complete invitation to everyone."

"You just like messing with people because you're just sad this way."

"Have pleasant dreams, chibi."

Fuji chuckled as the line went out and tossed the phone onto the bed. He then stood and left for dinner at Kawamura's, where the rest were waiting for him.

"Hey, Fuji! You're late. That's unlike you."

"My apologies, I had to make an important phone call."

"We're still meeting at 7PM, right?" Momoshiru asked.

"Right," Fuji replied.

"How about the guys from the other schools?" Eiji asked.

"I've already taken care of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku," Fuji said.

Inui's glasses glinted before he nodded.

"And Hyoutei Gakuen shouldn't be a problem to contact."

"Very good," Oishi said, nodding.

"Hey, now that that's all settled…" Momoshiru started. "What the hell are we getting Atobe-san? And, more importantly, what are we going to get for Tezuka-buchou?"


	6. Chapter 6: Resolutions

**Atobe resolutions.**

"Listen carefully. You will come. I shall not tolerate another's misery in my presence. Is that clear?"

"Misery?"

"Absolute misery. You will come."

"…How does that involve me?"

"You fool."

Yuushi stopped playing the violin when his phone rang.

_Oishi of Seigaku?_ He stared at the caller's ID for a second before answering. "Hello?"

"Hello Oshitari-san. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright, yourself?"

"I'm good."

"To what do I owe this call?"

"Ah, I just wanted to confirm whether your team is coming."

"We are. However, there is something we must discuss concerning the place."

Atobe glanced towards Yuushi and sighed.

"Little man, you shall be present. I don't feel like tolerating anymore whining. This call is over, goodbye." _Did I just sound like that vulgar television show?_

He clicked the line shut and placed the phone on the table next to the couch he sat on.

"Oh, I see," Yuushi said, turning to look out the window. "No, I will inform them. Have a good evening." He turned to face Atobe.

Ending the call, Yuushi approached Atobe.

"They changed the place."

"Good. I will not be going to that filthy eating arena."

Yuushi snorted. "We'll be meeting at Le Notre.

"Seigaku going French? What a major step-up."

Yuushi placed his phone on the table too.

"Keep going," Atobe said, nodding towards the violin.

The corner of Yuushi's mouth lifted. He picked up the violin once more and watched his good friend get lost in thought to the sound of his music.


	7. Chapter 7: Returns

**Shorty returns.**

A round of applause and whooping came when he blew out the candles.

Atobe stood. "No, you plebeian, Le Notre!" Atobe growled. He stood. "Excuse me."

Tezuka nodded as Atobe turned and walked away, talking animatedly into the phone.

"I wonder who was able to aggravate Atobe so much in the first seconds of a call. That is a power worth noting," Oshitari Yuushi said.

"I thought everyone annoyed Atobe-kun," Fuji said, smiling.

Oshitari snickered.

Tezuka turned back to the table and nodded to Oishi. "There's a fair chance that they do challenge us once more."

"I do know there's a French challenge coming soon. Sakaki-sensei told us about the new trials in November," Shishido said.

"That's true! Ryuzaki-sensei said so too! Oishi! We have to make it together this time!" Eiji called, already excited.

"S-Sure…"

"Your team is packed with energy, Tezuka-san," Yukimura said, smiling.

Tezuka nodded. "They're always like that - it's how I know they're not up to something."

Yukimura chuckled.

"Hey, speaking of picking on people, have you guys any idea what you did concerning your so-called 'gift'?" Oshitari said, groaning at the memory.

Fuji grinned.

"So now we all know whose idea it was," he noted.

Atobe returned to his seat with a huff. "What idea?" He slipped the phone in his pocket. "Can you believe they went to that _mundane_, _ordinary_ place?" he added, not waiting for the reply.

"What are you on about, Atobe?" Oshitari asked.

"The gifts!" he said, before eating a bite of his food.

Tezuka looked at him with a warning look.

Atobe rolled his eyes. "Quiet. It's your birthday and you shall accept gifts. Now eat," he said, nonchalantly, stabbing his cake.

Tezuka looked at him, stunned.

Fuji chuckled.

Kirihara suddenly stood and pointed at Sanada. "GE-NI-CHI-_RO_!"

Sanada looked directly at him, in a controlled, dark glare.

"Say that again, viper?" Momoshiru growled.

Yukimura chuckled again. "Every team has to have them."

"They can be the saviors from a killer routine," he replied, his mind wandering.

Although it was all for him, Tezuka felt like an outsider. Something inside him was being pulled away into a deep darkness, and he heavily watched it disappear – farther, farther, until all that's left is dark nothingness.

His vision clouded as his brain and heart worked rapidly.

Fuji watched him. _Stop thinking, Tezuka. It's not worth it._ He remembered the last web log entry very well.

_'I don't know if I should be hopeful anymore…I don't even know if it's fair. Don't let me down; I don't know if I can stand it. After all, it was always you who was my reality pillar.'_

"Fu-ji!"

Fuji snapped out and looked to Eiji. "Yes?"

"I called you three times, nya!"

"Sorry, Eiji. What is it?" Fuji replied cheerfully.

"Akaya stop whining," Sanada growled from Yukimura's other side.

"Buchou, tell him to stop picking on me."

Tezuka looked up, listening to his heartbeat as he watched Sanada and Kirihara bickering. _Buchou._

"Now, now, you two," Yukimura softly chastised.

"Hmm! This cake is so good!" Marui exclaimed

Suddenly, all conversation ceased and eyes turned towards Tezuka. He noticed this and looked around then at his shirt before looking up again. "What is it?"

A miniature gold tennis racquet with silver strings descended in front of him and rested a small distance below his collarbones as the chain was linked behind his neck.

"Happy birthday, buchou. Sorry I'm late."

Tezuka's breath hitched and his heart raced as brain turned to cotton-candy

"**_OCHIBI!_**"

"600 laps around the table, Echizen," Fuji mocked, eliciting a few laughs.

"Che, what took you so long," Atobe said, not even turning from his cake.

"You gave me the wrong street, senpai no baka," he said, looking directly at Fuji.

"Hey, you didn't tell me you were coming," Momoshiru said, clapping Echizen's hand in greeting.

"It wasn't planned."

"Did you lose or something?" Momoshiru teased.

"No, but I had to pay a fine for pulling out of this week's tournament."

"Aw, poor Ochibi, right out of the Ponta-budget!"

"Hey, Tezuka, won't you say something already?" Atobe said.

"What took you so long?"

Everyone quieted at that. They looked between Tezuka and Echizen. Echizen stood only a bit shorter than Tezuka at that time.

A few seconds of silence later, Echizen finally spoke.

"I was waiting for you."

Silence lingered at the packed emotions between the two.

"Yeah, yeah, and without my awesome intervention, you would still be waiting."

"Of course." Echizen reached behind him to the side zipper and pulled out an envelope. "Hey, buchou, what do you say about joining the ITF circuit with me?" he asked, holding it out.

Tezuka looked at the envelope and looked at it.

"Envelopes are for opening, Tezuka," Atobe said, finally looking at them.

Tezuka turned it and opened it, pulling out a formal presentation paper. His eyes scanned through it.

Everyone watched silently still.

His eyes widened. "I can't accept this."

"Non-sense."

"You knew about this?"

"Of course my greatness knew about this!"

Tezuka folded the paper back up and put it back into the envelope.

"Their housewarming gift hangs on shorty's back over there," Atobe said, waving towards Echizen who scowled in return.

"I win Wimbledon and Masters' Series tournaments, and you _still_ call me short?"

"Oichibi will always be our little shorty," Eiji laughed.

At last, Tezuka smiled.

_I haven't seen this smile for years, Tezuka, _Oishi and Fuji thought simultaneously, smiling too.

"Think about it," Atobe said. "Shorty over there will miss you if you don't and we'll get stuck with a broody Seigaku for another decade."


	8. Chapter 8: Drowning Well

**Tezuka feels like he's drowning… in a good way.**

"Don't say that. You're not old. You, yourself, kept preaching how it's never too old to start making dreams come true. I just…" They stopped. Echizen turned to him. "The atmosphere, the scheduling, the tennis, the audience, the competition… you'll love it. It's so… you." Echizen's eyes dropped from Tezuka's and he resumed the walk through the park lane. "You'll love it, buchou. Don't let go of anything that will give your eyes their glow. Weren't you the one who told me: Don't hold back, Echizen, it's the things you don't do that you'll tear up about only saying 'I wish I had' about. Didn't you tell me to pursue my dreams?" Echizen looked at Tezuka. "This is your dream, and it's staring right back at you. Don't let it go."

Tezuka swallowed, but remained silent.

"Besides, you hit two birds with one stone," Echizen said, grinning at Tezuka and speeding up.

Tezuka hitched. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means." Echizen nodded ahead, where Atobe and Oshitari sat, waiting for them at the café on the corner. "Let's go, buchou. It's not healthy to have Monkey King and Tensai Princess waiting for us too long."

Upon spotting them, Oshitari waved.

"Well, if it isn't our favorite Seigaku brats - _finally._ What took you?"

"We took the long way," Echizen said, sitting.

"Brat. Oi, Tezuka, have a seat."

"I broke his brain," Echizen said, grinning as Tezuka sat next to him.

"What did you tell him?"

"I'm right here."

They turned to Tezuka.

Atobe blinked once. "That's good, Tezuka-kun," he said before returning to Echizen. "So?" Atobe leaned forward.

Tezuka deadpanned.

"So, what?"

"Did he say yes, idiot?"

Tezuka exhaled.

"Keep the insults to the scoreboard. We're going to fix his profile and schedule with the ITF."

Atobe smiled. "I knew you'd convince him."

"He's _right here_," Tezuka said once more.

"Yes he is," Atobe replied, sitting back and looking at Tezuka critically. "Indeed."

"Do you have an ipin, Tezuka-san?" Oshitari asked.

Tezuka looked at three sets of eyes awaiting his answer and gulped before nodding. "Yes."

"Good! Because you're signing up for Sweden's $10,000 Futures next month in Gothenburg. The deadline's tomorrow!"

"I am?"

"Of course you are."

"Of course I am."

"See? I told you I broke his brain."

"Yes, yes you did," Atobe agreed, looking at Tezuka in amusement.

A few hours later found Tezuka publishing another entry.

_'Today we walked together to meet Atobe. Ryoma has grown so much. I think I like him even more now. He's more mature, but just as fresh. I couldn't control myself. I couldn't stop looking at him. It's not healthy, and I will be hurt later… Just let me, for now. I don't care if I feel myself being pulled towards him, drowning with senseless need, in a good way. It doesn't matter if I'm digging a deeper grave for myself. Just let me look for now – while I still can…while he's still here…while he doesn't mind._

_I'm going to tell my parents tomorrow about the sponsorship. They won't be happy, but it's what I want. Echizen is right. Or I was – whichever comes first. Do everything that you want, you can always go back and say 'oops'. It's the things you don't do that will tear you apart, because there's nothing to undo. Just a hole that cannot be buried…_

_I think I wasted enough time being Tezuka-buchou. I think I need to be Tezuka Kunimitsu now. I think I deserve it.'_

He sat back and exhaled. _Yes. _He smiled. _I think I deserve it._


	9. Chapter 9: Pacing In

**A Tezuk-over a la Echi-style.**

"Oh my…"

Everyone turned at Fuji's words to him then to where he was looking.

At the entrance of the sushi parlor stood Echizen Ryoma, and someone who looked a lot like Tezuka Kunimitsu… Except…

"B-B-B-T… Tezuka?" Oishi said looking closer.

He gasped and hitched a slightly when deep brown orbs met his eyes.

"Is there a problem?" he said, looking around.

"What did you do to him?" Oishi said, looking at Echizen.

"Not much. I think he looks hot," Echizen said, bored.

"More like munch-worthy," Fuji muttered.

Tezuka glared.

"Everyone, we have an announcement to make," Echizen said, leaning on the bar.

"You're getting married?!" Momoshiru exclaimed.

"NO!" three voices yelled in sync.

"Sowwy," Momoshiru cowered, squirming under the glares of Echizen Ryoma, Tezuka Kunimitsu, and Fuji Syuuske.

"You should have gotten rid of those glasses a long time, Tezuka-buchou. Your eyes look so much bigger and shine a lot brighter!" Eiji said, lightly.

"And always wear black!" Tomoka squealed from the back.

Everyone turned to her.

"Ryoma-sama! You have competition now!"

Echizen rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, the announcement," he said, looking at Tezuka.

"I'll be joining the ITF's pro-circuit under Babolat Team, Adidas and Atobe Enterprises sponsorship."

Tezuka stood, wearing Adidas' Competition Suit, jacket hanging around the hand in his pocket, the black and a black Response Court Polo. His hair shone with the messy look gloss that Echizen insisted on, and his eyes simply radiated their deep brown color without the glasses.

"We leave in six days for Hyderabad, India. The new coach will be waiting for us there."

"What happened to Patrick?"

"I fired him."

"Are you playing in India, buchou?" Momoshiru asked.

"No, the deadline passed last week. Echizen is playing and I'm warming up to competition."

"Then we hit buchou's first tournament in Sweden."

Tezuka turned to him. "We don't know if I'm accepted yet."

"Oh, you'll be accepted." _We don't have a Monkey King for a joint-sponsor for nothing, you know._

If you ignore the starry eyed first years, a couple of envious glances and many awestruck stares, you might actually see Tezuka's brows lose a couple of creases from getting rid of an invisible heavy load. And if you look close enough into the apples of his eyes, you might even see his heart flush with joy and content.

_Yes… I deserve this. Someday, I'll even deserve you…But for now, I'll let you take command from a step away._


	10. Chapter 10: Command

**Because can can.**

Atobe grinned as the stadium cheered and a yell of "_COME ON!"_ rang through the speakers.

"You have to admit, that was a great Zero."

"Never less. Or _almost_ never less."

Yuushi chuckled. "You'll never let him live it down."

"I'll never let him live it down."

"The kids sure are growing fast," he said, nodding at the reporter on TV hogging for an interview.

Atobe snorted. "About time they did."

"Ah, tears to my eyes."

Atobe looked at Yuushi. "What sarcasm?"

Yuushi grinned back. "So, tell me: did you speak with Yukimura of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku?"

"I will. My highness decided I would do so on March 5th."

"Why? What's on March 5th?"

Atobe grinned.

"Ok, you're not going to tell me."

"My greatness shall awe you once more on March 5th."

Yuushi gave him a bored look.

"I love watching captains lose command to their disciples, don't you?" Atobe sighed dramatically.

"You just want to turn Japan into one big soap opera."

"It's a dirty job, but someone's got to do it."

Yuushi rolled his eyes once more.

"Play something for me, Yuushi-kun."

Atobe's cell phone rang, so he answered it.

"I grace you with my attention, unworthy plebian."

Yuushi rolled his eyes once more as he went to warm up his violin.

"Yes, I read it, Fuji-kun, and we all know how pathetic it got before we had to do something, thanks to my great genius." Atobe glanced at Yuushi with a bored look. "Yes, we all know it was a fine grand plan and the results are spectacular," Atobe added, gesturing towards the screen as if Fuji was there.

Yuushi snorted and went to the other room for his violin. He set the case on the desk and opened it, revealing his 479 year old French. He smiled.

"Stop staring at the damn thing and check its tuning already!" Atobe's voice rang. "Hello?" it continued, hushing into another phone conversation.

Yuushi rolled his eyes then turned to the fine bow in the upper case and removed the violin from the case. It took him some seconds each string to tune the violin and perfect its vibrations. When he was satisfied, he went back to the sitting room.

"I just spoke to the kids," Atobe said. "They gave you their regards."

Yuushi snorted again.

"Don't get jealous, darling – they miss you too," Atobe said, rolling his eyes dramatically. Yuushi rolled his eyes back and turned his attention back to his violin, beginning Atobe's favorite: Méditation from 'Thaïs'.

Atobe tossed the cell phone to his side and continued to lounge, spacing off. Yuushi smiled mentally and enjoyed his command.


End file.
